Does It Hurt Yet?
by Organization III
Summary: “Don't tell me that you're scared...” Xemnas thought he had experienced pain before. He was dead wrong. “It'll only break every bone in your body.” Rated for violence, sadism, torture.


Sleep was the only thing on Xemnas's mind. He was exhausted, even though he shouldn't be. His muscles must have gotten weak from being sick so long. The Superior wearily started up the stairs towards his room, his feet making a soft padding sound on the marble. Sleep- something came hurtling out of the darkness, and before Xemnas time to move, a sharp stake had lodged itself full length in the base of his neck. Xemnas gave a strangled cry, grabbing at his throat. The serrated stake had gone all the way through his neck, tearing a hole through the skin. Blood bubbled over his fingers as he grabbed at the end of the stake. Before he had time to move, there was a clatter of steps, someone grabbed his impaled throat, and Xemnas found himself being hurled back down the stairs, another stake buried in his lower stomach. The attack was too sudden for Xemnas to even think before his body hit the ground. Both the stakes were driven in further, and Xemnas screamed in pain. Or at least, he tried to. Blood bubbled out of his mouth, splattering on the floor. He couldn't speak at all. Coughing up blood, Xemnas rolled to his knees, trying to stand. Almost instantly, a hand grabbed the back of his cloak.

"Oh no, you don't." Xemnas heard the rush of air as his attacker swung, then felt a shattering blow on his lower spine as the blow contacted him. He was hurled across the floor helplessly, finally coming to rest on his back. He was gasping with pain, his whole lower back in agony. The blow had smashed his vertebrae in his lower back; any move could sever his spine all the way. Xemnas lay there, blood bubbling out his mouth, running down his face, pooling in his eye. Weakly, he moved one hand to grab at the stake in his stomach. "Are you trying to pull it out?" Xemnas hadn't even heard his torturer come up to him, but he felt the iron grasp as his hand was wrenched away from his bleeding stomach. "No, Xemnas, leave it in. You need to save blood." Xemnas groaned as his attacker began dragging his body across the floor, moaning as the movement grated on his shattered vertebra. Xemnas weakly tried to hold onto the floor; his fingers squeaked on the tile in a futile effort to stop the movement. His attacker gripped harder, pulling faster, dragging the bleeding Superior across the floor. "Ah, here we are." Xemnas tried to scream as a hand grabbed the stake in his throat and began dragging him upright. He coughed blood, trying to struggle. It was useless; his attacker hauled him upright, the stake ripping flesh all the way, then slammed the Superior against a wall, hard enough to that Xemnas's vertebrae cracked. Xemnas coughed for air, then his mouth opened in a silent shriek of agony as his attacker drove one of the stakes into his wrist, digging it in mercilessly. Xemnas heard something heavy hitting the stake, felt the agony as his attacker nailed his wrist to the wall.

Xemnas weakly grabbed at his attacker, trying to force him to leave him alone. The torturer only laughed, and Xemnas's head snapped against the wall as the attacker struck it viciously with his heavy weapon. The bones in his forehead crunched sickeningly, blood began running out over one eye. "You can't stop me!" His opponent laughed. "You've been sick, haven't you, Superior? You're too weak to challenge me." Xemnas mentally screamed as his attacker drove another stake through his elbow, pinning that arm to the wall. Xemnas felt the bone snap as the serrated stake was driven through it; he gasped in agony, choking on his own blood. "Hmm…where else will I secure you?" his attacker mused. A hand ran down the Superior's body, feeling. "Hmm…here?" A stake was stabbing just below Xemnas's breast bone, and the Superior writhed in agony as his torturer drove it through him into the wall, nailing his chest to the wall. "I'm tempted to nail both of your lungs," his torturer told him, stroking Xemnas's chest, feeling as the blood began welling out. "But I don't think I will. Yet." A hand stroked Xemnas's face, feeling the blood. "On to stage two, right?" Xemnas groaned, and his torturer laughed. "Don't tell me that you're scared." He played with the stake driven through Xemnas's throat. "It'll only break every bone in your body, you know." Xemnas tried to struggle, but went limp with a strangled sob of agony. Blood trailed out of his mouth, dripping down his cloak. "Time to play," his attacker whispered. The hand was pulled from Xemnas's face, leaving the Superior alone for one moment.

The attacker let Xemnas heave in two, strangled breaths before he struck. Xemnas heard the rush of wind, tried to brace, then shrieked as the weapon smashed into his upper left arm, shattering the bone. The sound of the crunching bone and of Xemnas's scream echoed through the room. But the torturer didn't give Xemnas time to pause; the weapon was swinging again, this time slamming into his right shoulder. Xemnas winced, sobbed, then screamed as the weapon smashed it again, this time driving the bone through the skin. The Superior tried to brace himself for the next blow, but screamed again as the weapon crushed his right forearm, crushing the bone. The Nobody pushed himself up on the wall ,trying to take the strain off of his broken arms. He could feel blood running down under his cloak, trailing down his skin. Xemnas sobbed for arm, trying to prepare himself for the next blow.

"Do you know what this is?" His torturer asked. He struck Xemnas hard on his left elbow, cracking the bone. Xemnas gasped. "It's a mace, Xemnas. A huge ball of solid, spiked metal on a metal shaft." his torturer ground his teeth in anger. "And I'm going to smash every bone in your body with it." Xemnas felt the rush of air, then the mace smashed into his ribs, cracking them. It was swung again, crumpling in his ribcage. Xemnas screamed, blood bubbling out as he writhed. He felt a horrible pop as one of his lungs was pierced by the shattered ribs. Blood began seeping out from under his cloak. The mace crunched into him again, this time hitting him in the abdomen. Xemnas double up in pain, coughing blood and vomit. "Oh, did that hurt?" Xemnas's whole stomach was on fire with pain, his organs crushed by the savage blow. Blazing pain was writhing up his spine, sending waves of agony into his brain. He heard the rush of air, then the mace hit his stomach again, crushing his tender organs.

"Stop..stop it," Xemnas begged. He was vomiting up blood again, the crimson waves splattered on the floor. His body shook with pain.

"But why would I?" His torturer asked. "This is getting fun. Superior." Xemnas screamed with pain as the spiked mace slammed into his kneecap, shattering the bone. He didn't have time to move before the spiked weapon struck him again, in the upper leg. Xemnas felt his skin split under the blow, felt the blood gushing. "Oh, that didn't break your bone, did it?" There was sardonic regret in his attacker's voice. "Don't worry, Xemnas. It will break." Xemnas writhed in agony as his torturer swung again, striking his upper leg again and again. His flesh was tearing under the leather, blood was gushing. The mace wouldn't stop; it kept on smashing into him, slowly, agonizingly beating his leg into pulp.

"Stop it!' Xemnas screamed. The spikes on the mace ripped through the leather, and on the next swing, they were in his flesh, gouging huge chunks of skin out of his thigh. Xemnas's back was arched with pain, with leg quivering in agony. The mace relentlessly swung again, blood splattering, flesh shredding. Then there was a sickening crack. Xemnas's teeth clenched in pain, his body rigid.

"Oh, there's the bone." There was a rush of air as the mace was swung again; it connected with the bone, stripped bare by the gouging spikes. There was a sickening crack as the bone splintered. The tortured actually laughed as he swung again. Xemnas screamed, the bone broke all the way through, separating. "Not done yet Xemnas!" His attacker laughed, swinging again. The mace hit the stripped, shattered bone, cruelly smashing the ends of the broken bone, embedding the fragments into Xemnas's bloody flesh. The Superior writhed in pain, sobbing as his broken bones ground on each other. "Oh…it hurts to put weight on it, doesn't it, dear Superior?" The torturer crooned, taking malicious delight in his work. "So what would happen if I did.. This?"

"No-" The mace's heavy spiked end connected solidly with Xemnas's right knee. The knee cap shattered, the broken ends of the skin jabbing through the skin. The unseen attacker swung again, and the mace's spikes ripped through sinew and muscles, tearing the cartilage between the femur and tibia. The powerful backswing shattered the top of Xemnas's tibia, wrenching it away free from the femur. Xemnas's weight tore the two bones apart, sending the shattered end of the broken tibia through his skin. The Superior shrieked in agony, writhing. He couldn't put pressure on either of his legs, and his shattered arms couldn't support him. Agony washed over him; he struggled, the bones grating against each other in his struggled to break free. His attacker watched him with malicious pleasure for a moment, then calmly swung the mace again. The spiked tip tore through leather and muscles, wrenching open Xemnas's stomach. The Nobody froze in pain, blood spilling from his open mouth. The torturer slammed the spiked end of the mace into Xemnas's stomach, and ground it back and forth painfully, shredding the Superior's organs. Xemnas screamed.

"Stop-" he begged. "Please-"

"You're intestines are shredded," his attacker informed him. "You have a limited time to live. How does it feel?" Xemnas whimpered in pain, gasping for air. His broken ribs heaved, grated on each other, and he screamed in agony. "Don't worry. It's about to feel worse." The torturer ruthlessly tore out the tow stakes holding Xemnas to the wall, and with a gasp of agony, the Superior fell forward. He cried out as his broken ribs broke his fall, crunching sickeningly as they hit the floor. Blood spurted from his mouth, spraying over the floor. He heard the rush of air, then the end of the mace slammed into the base of his spine. Xemnas shrieked as the mace tore through his spine, then his legs went horribly numb. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh yes, Superior. Know and be afraid. You are going to die." The mace swung again, and Xemnas heard the sickening crack as it shattered his spine. Xemnas couldn't move; he just lay there, blood gushing from his mouth, pooling under him, as his attacker slowly moved up his spine, painfully and deliberately shattering every inch of his spine. Xemnas could only whimper in pain, his throat shredded by the serrated stake. The pain was unbearable, waves of living, lacerating flame crashing open him, slowly choking the life out of him. Xemnas had never even imagined pain like this, but he felt every agonizing second of it. The mace swung down one more time, slamming into the bases of Xemnas's neck. The Superior gagged, vomiting blood.

"Not enough!" His attacker screamed. "You're not suffering enough." He kicked the Superior. Xemnas cried out in agony, then screamed as he attacker leapt onto his back, brutally stomping down on the shattered bone, relishing every scream. Xemnas shrieked, his whole body alive in the agony, his eyes froze open in stark anguish. "How does that feel, Superior?" His torturer demanded, kicking Xemnas savagely in the head. The skin over Xemnas's eye split open, blood ran down over his face. "Does it hurt yet?" Another brutal kick, a savage blow with the mace to his smashed ribcage. Xemnas sobbed for breath, his air coming out in one steady scream of horror. "You can't talk, you can't move! You are dying!" The attacker was screaming, in a berserk rage. "Does it hurt yet? Tell me, Superior!" Xemnas shrieked. His brain was overloading from the pain, but it refused to shut him down. He was living every second of this hell, feeling every brutal, merciless blow as his torturer took out his rage on the helpless body. A shudder ran through Xemnas's body, shaking every splintered bone. Blood spurted from the Nobody's mouth, spraying over the floor. Then he was still.

His attacker gave him one last kick, then knelt next to him. "Want to know who I am?" he taunted. "Before you die?" Xemnas's eyes, glazed with pain, rolled to see his torturer. Slowly, deliberately, the torturer pulled back his hood. Light colored hair shook free from the black cloth, falling around the other Nobody's devilish green eyes. Xemnas knew that smile. Marluxia. The pink haired Assassin smiled and stroked Xemnas's bloody face. "Hello, Superior."

"I….hate..you.." With an inhuman effort, Xemnas's mouth formed the words. The assassin's smile vanished, and the hate was alive in his eyes.

"Don't talk!" He screamed. "You can't talk!" He grabbed Xemnas's neck ,and began savagely twisting it backwards. "I'm going to kill you now!" He shouted into the Superior's face. "Die! The Organization is mine!"

"It will never be yours." There was a sickening swoosh of air, then the mace connected with a gruesome splat with Marluxia's head. The assassin was dead before he hit the ground, mouth frozen open, blood trickling from it. His face was frozen in a mask of eerie surprise. Someone knelt be the broken body, and gentle hands turned the Superior's body over. Xemnas cried out with pain as his rescuer gently lifted him onto his lap. Zexion gently wiped the blood off of Xemnas's face, and cradled the head tenderly in one hand. "Dear Superior," he whispered, his eyes sweeping the broken, mutilated body. "What has he done to you?"


End file.
